Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Gigi Persadia
Summary: Miyako wasn't looking for a mate, and she definitely wasn't looking for a mate in Inuyasha's cold older half brother, Sesshomaru. However, life is full of the unexpected, something Miyako is all too familiar with, but that doesn't mean she's going to accept these changes with open arms because as we all know, cats can be very stubborn creatures. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Picture of what Miyako looks like will be posted to my profile. Also, we're going to pretend that Kagome's modern time is in the year 2017. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _I remember a time when the world didn't have tainted air; a time when demons were able to roam freely without having to hide their true forms. Being a full-blooded demon myself, I can attest that not being able to show ones' true strengths can be irritating at best. However, this strange world also showed me that humans are not all worthless beings and that some are worth fighting for._

 _"_ Terminal 2 is now ready for boarding. I repeat, Terminal 2 is now ready for boarding." A voice announces, booming through the speakers of the bustling airport.

I sigh closing the journal in my hands and setting my pen down. Today I'm going back home. _Home._ What does that word even mean anymore? My true home is unreachable. I have no ways of getting back and I have no idea if I even could. Standing and flipping my long purple silvery hair over my should, I grab my carry on bag and head towards Terminal 2. Once on board of the plane I take my assigned seat, purposefully avoiding all the stares and whispers my ears pick up. Humans are such odd, perplexing creatures. When I first arrived here, here being this era, I was flabbergasted and devastated to learn my whereabouts and the fact that I could not return home.

That was nearly 100 years ago, I arrived here on my 149th year. Dropped into a world of unknown and forced to learn and adapt to their ways of life. Similar, but oh so different than the humans I had interacted with before arriving in this time. Let me explain a little more. About 100 years ago I was walking through the forest, the year not exactly known, but from my time here I learned that it was referred to as the Feudal Era, when suddenly I saw a flower. Now, I know what one must be thinking, a _flower?_ Yes. A flower. A flower so different from any others I'd seen during my travels. It drew me in like a moth to a flame. Unable to help myself, I walked over and made a decision, one that determined my fate. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, and so like any curious person would, I plucked the flower right off the ground. When I did a bright, blinding purple light engulfed me. Next thing I knew I was no longer in a familiar place.

I found myself deposited, which I found out later, in the year 1917. For the last 100 years, I've traveled the world. Visiting different countries and learning new languages. I was amazed at what humans had created. I also learned that there were almost no demons in the future. Not knowing what else to do I traveled around and the last place I resided in was a state called Virginia in the United States.

Now I'm sitting on a plane, first class because spoiling myself is always nice, waiting to take off towards Tokyo, Japan, the place where I was originally deposited in this era. Closing my eyes and thinking back the last 100 years with a sigh escaping my slightly parted lips. Luckily my demonic powers haven't dwindled, if anything they've grown stronger from being here.

Opening my eyes, I pull out my cell phone, another perk of the future, and pull up Minori's phone number, tapping out a quick text " _Plane will be taking off any minute now, will be arriving in 15 hours or so. Will message again if any issues arise or when I land. -Miyako"_ hitting send, I make sure the message delivers before turning my phone off and putting it back in my purse. Closing my eyes once more I drift off into a light sleep as they announce our departure.

 **A/N: I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not jumping right into the romance with Sesshomaru yet. It will be there, but this is going to be a slow build romance. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you." The announcement made has me blinking my purple eyes open lazily.

Another announcement is made telling everyone the time, 11:00 AM and that the temperature is 81°F. After thanking everyone and asking us to remain seated until the seat belt light comes on, the plane starts to become much louder as everyone is happily chatting about finally landing. I also cannot wait to get out of this giant metal contraption. While convenient, I hate planes with a passion. They pollute the already polluted air even more making my sensitive nose sting and while knowing, I most likely will survive if any issues arise, I still feel unsettled placing my life in some stranger's hands. I can never get a full rest on these things, only lightly dozing and replenishing my energy levels.

Once we're allowed to get up out of our seats to exit the plane a horde of impatient people rush forwards. _How uncouth_ I think to myself while watching people shove one another in the economy class area. First class is allowed to exit first and so I grab my carry on and purse, walking out of the terminal towards the luggage area. Pulling out my phone and turning it back on I pull up my texts to Minori noticing a reply " _Just let me know when you get here dear, I'll be shopping around the area so I can get there faster! So excited to see you!"_

Tapping my fingers against the screen of my phone I send a reply saying that I landed and am waiting for my luggage. Also, saying I could not wait to meet her and her family.

Nobody would guess that Minori is in her late forties with the way she texted. I never met Minori in person, only over phone calls, text messages, and video chats. Her grandmother helped me when I first arrived here and their family has been my sanctuary ever since. Which is kind of ironic now that I think about it, considering they own and run a shrine. Despite my heritage their family holds no hostile feelings towards me and I'm very thankful for that. I taught them that not all demons are evil monsters and they taught me that not all humans are wasted space.

Minori will one day pass down her knowledge of me to her children, but for now they don't know. Her father, who I refer to as Gramps, even if I am older than him, has an unusual hatred for demons; however, he for some unfathomable reason is perfectly fine with my presence in his home. I won't complain though. He can be funny when he's in one of his 'DEMONS ARE EVIL, MUST CLEANSE' moods. I met him when he was a boy. At the time his mother and father took care of the shrine. I would show him all of my powers and tricks.

I couldn't wait to get back to the shrine and feel my katana, Yoarashi, in my hands once more. I shipped my most precious item over to Minori's a few days ago, knowing I'd be coming here soon and not wanting to waste any time in having it back with me. It's only been a few days and I'm still antsy without it. Even though it's frowned upon to carry a sword around this era doesn't mean anything to me. I'd never willing give up my last connection to home. I don't carry it around outside and if I do I always have my mask in place hiding my face from view.

Being so distracted with my own thoughts I almost miss my luggage, lunging forward a little too quickly, but hoping nobody noticed, I grabbed my luggage and rolled it towards the doors of the airport. I wait a moment before I feel my phone vibrating, pulling it out Minori's name flashes on the screen. Sliding the answer button over I hear her rush of words "I'm heeerree! Where are you Miyako?"

My lips quirk up some in a small smile, her never ending energy is amusing. I look around noticing that this seemed to be the only door for pickups and reply "I'm in front of the doors at 'Pick-Ups'."

"Of course you are! I'm just so excited I forgot" she exclaims as her laugh tinkles through the phone.

Then I see a woman pulling up in a little blue car pull up, dropping her phone in her lap and fiercely waving her arm at me. I walk over to her car as she pops the trunk so I can set my luggage inside. I place my carry on in the back seat before sliding in the passenger seat. Minori is bouncing in her seat and suddenly throws her arms around me.

"Look at you! Still not looking a day over 18!" She exclaims before throwing her hands to her own slightly aged face. Pouting she mumbles "Totally not fair."

"Don't forget no matter how low you try to mumble I shall hear you" I say as a smirk slowly slips across my face as she blushes a light pink.

"Oh yes, I seem to always forget that somehow." She manages to get out through her embarrassment. I shake my head slightly while glancing out the window as she starts to drive away. My eyes constantly moving about and my ears twitching every now and then on the way back to the shrine. Taking in all of the changes since I've been gone.

We decided to wait until we get to the shrine before I talk about my adventures, that way gramps can hear all about them too. Once we pull up to the shrine I turn to Minori and ask "Do you mind grabbing my purse and carry on? I'll get the luggage later, but I want to do surprise Gramps" I said grinning showing my sharp canines.

Minori laughs and agrees, but quickly responds with "Please don't give him a heart attack."

I throw my head back laughing and jump out of the car, too quick for a human to see, and mid jump I transform into a small silvery furred cat. One of the things I've managed to learn over the last 100 years is how to change my form. Being able to cover my markings on my face is just one of the many changes. I've figured out how to shrink my normal demonic form into one much smaller and more normal looking.

Darting up the Higurashi shrine steps I send out some of my energy and find Gramps easily. I prance over to him and meow to get his attention. He looks down in surprise, his eyebrows raising, and then a small smile comes over his face. "What do we have here?" he asks to no one as he leans down to pet him. As soon as he gets close enough I pounce and mid pounce transform back into my human self. A mischievous smirk pulls across my face when he releases a loud "AACK" almost toppling over in the process. A laugh bubbles up within me and I let it out. Finally, I look down at the old man, remembering when I used to look down at him when he was just a boy. I extend my hand, my eyes softening, and a small smile slips across my face instead of a smirk.

"Good to know some things never change Gramps, you're still so jumpy, even after these years" I say pulling him with ease. He just stares at me before a playful gleam is shown in his eyes. Suddenly he throws a sutra at me, I catch it easily only feeling a slight tingle in my hand from the holy power.

"Yes, yes some things never change. Reflexes still as sharp as ever I see" Gramps says while pushing his hands in his sleeves. I give him a dead panned look, knowing full well he just wanted to have some fun and see what would happen. I discover after living on a shrine for so long that I built up a slight immunity to holy power. After being away so long I hadn't really had contact with any other holy powers and Gramps decided to see what would happen. Although, it is good to know that I'm still at the top of my game.

 **~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~**

After talking to Minori and Gramps for a few hours and discovering that Kagome and Sōta were both at a friend's house for tonight so the three of us could catch up. Not wanting to say anything, but picking up on their lie about Kagome's true whereabouts bristled me a little. However, I am a guest here, and I knowing it was none of my business let it go easily. Gramps handed me Yoarashi, which I practically ripped his arm off in the process of grabbing, I apologized profusely for almost mauling him afterwards. Since Kagome was gone I was told to use her room and bed for the night and we'll settle more things tomorrow.

Taking a quick hot shower and changing into my pajamas, which consisted of a silk camisole and my underwear. I turned the lights off, not really needing them with my eyesight, I grabbed Yoarashi and placed it on the bed next to me, just in case anything happened. My instincts were screaming at me to be on alert, but I didn't sense any danger. However, I've learned from past mistakes that my instincts are always right and so I went into a light doze in case I needed to awake quickly for anything.

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes as this was typed on my phone. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Miyako- Beautiful night child**

 **Yoarashi- Night storm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Miyako's face markings will be on my profile.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **(In feudal Japan)**

"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screeched in anger as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground creating a crater. How dare Inuyasha try to stop her from going home again. All she needs is 3 or 4 days to restock supplies and get some studying done, but as usual the hanyou was throwing a fit. Off to the side the rest of the group looked on with blank faces all thinking the same thing _He's such an idiot._

Kagome _had_ to go home. Her mom specifically asked her to be there when their guest arrived. Kagome of course had no idea who this special guest was that had her mom in such a happy daze, but she didn't really care. It had been so long since she'd seen her mom that happy. Kagome knew her mom was constantly worried about her when she was in feudal Japan, not that she blamed her of course. She couldn't disappoint her now and she refused to let Inuyasha be the reason why her mom was upset. Sighing she looked over to the rest of her friends, a smile resting on her face before saying "I'll be back in about 3 or 4 days. I'll bring a nice treat back for everyone."

Walking over to the well and looking back over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who was still laying in his crater with swirls in his eyes, she heaved herself over the edge of the well and dropped herself in. A bright blue light engulfed her form, her body disappearing along with it.

 **(Modern Japan, 2017)**

 **Miyako's POV:**

My youkai flared when I felt a disturbance on the shrine. Looking out the window, I took note of the sun just beginning to rise. Sighing I sat up and expanded my youkai, brushing against something very powerful and then another something, no, someone that was very pure. My instincts didn't feel a threat and so I relaxed my body slightly, my acute hearing picking up the sound of footsteps running toward the house. I heard the front door be thrown open along with a scream from what sounded like a teenage girl.

"MOM I'M HOME! MOM I FEEL SOMETHING WEIRD HERE IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" the teenager was screaming through the house. Jeez. _This must be Kagome_ I thought sweat dropping. Doesn't she realize what time it is? Humans are usually still sleeping now. Why is she awake? And what connection does she have to that powerful burst I felt earlier? I heard her footsteps clomping up the stairs before the door to the bedroom was flung open as she sighed throwing her backpack on the ground. This girl has strong spiritual energy mixed with another powerful energy that seems to be coming from around her neck. Whatever it is I want nothing to do with it. It feels false to me. I'm surprised she hasn't sensed me yet; even if I have covered my aura and scent, how has she not noticed me yet? She should at least note another being in the same room as her, unless her spiritually energy is that untrained along with her instincts. She flicked the light on, making me blink my eyes from the sudden change, and looked towards her bed. _Finally,_ I thought. She let out a little yelp, throwing her hand over her heart. I could hear the erratic thumping and suppressed a smirk.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were here! Oh, yes! I'm Kagome, but you probably already knew that" she prattled off in rapid succession as she stared at my hair. I lifted my eyebrows before nodding back. Her eyes caught mine and they I could practically see the questions floating through her brain.

"I had a suspicion you were Minori's daughter when you came in the house screaming 'Mom'. I'm Miyako" I teased and introduced myself. Kagome's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to wake you" Kagome practically yelled out her apology. All her yelling was hurting my sensitive ears. I may be used to loud noises from being in this era so long, but if I'm in close proximity it's still annoyingly loud.

"It's fine, really. Just please stop yelling." I said with a small chuckle. Suddenly my nose twitched. How did I not notice this smell on her? Could my mind be playing tricks on me? I stood up from the bed and walked over to Kagome. Her cheeks reddened when she took in my outfit, a silky camisole and a black lacey thong, but I paid it no mind. I took a large sniff and lifted my eyebrows again. A dog demon? I took another sniff, no a _hanyou_ dog demon. Not that I personally have anything against half demons anymore. Just another thing that's changed about me in the last 100 years.

Knowing Kagome knew more than she was letting on I asked "Kagome, why do you smell like a hanyou dog demon?" Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Whaaaa?" She asked her mouth dropping open. I figured I'd cut her a break.

"We should wake Minori." I said moving out into the hallway and walking towards Minori's room.

"Wait! How do you know about that? How can you smell me? And please put on some clothes!" Kagome fired off while following me.

"You'll know more in a few minutes." I said knocking on Minori's door. "Minori! We need to talk to Kagome. Now. We'll be downstairs" I said through the door. Turning to Kagome I gestured towards the steps. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to throw on some clothes." Kagome nodded and mumbled "finally" under her breathe. "I can hear you, you know." I said before walking back into her room.

I came downstairs dressed in black yoga pants and a PINK brand t-shirt. Kagome had started making breakfast so I sat at the table. Minori came into the kitchen yawning and she threw a quick thanks to Kagome for making breakfast before sitting at the table with me. I looked at her at her before asking "So I'm assuming Kagome was not really at a friend's house?"

"I'm sorry Miyako, we were going to tell you about Kagome's whereabouts when she came back. The same time we were going to tell her about you." Minori said softly. I took a deep breath before exhaling.

"I'm not angry Minori, I just need to know what's going on" I said looking between her and Kagome.

"Well" Minori started out, "it all started on Kagome's 15th birthday..."

 **~Time Skip~**

After hearing the tale of Kagome falling down the well and meeting a half demon named Inuyasha, everything made more sense. Kagome looked at me confused before asking "So how were you able to smell me?"

"You've been traveling through feudal Japan with a hanyou and encountering other demons, but you can't figure out why or how I can smell you?" I asked mischievously with a small smile on my face and my eyebrows raised.

"Well I would assume you were a demon or have some demon blood in you, but I can't sense anything from you. It's weird." Kagome said squinting her eyes at me.

"That's because I'm concealing my aura. I learned when I first came here how to conceal myself as it was best that way." I said before dropping my concealment on my features. My ears were once again pointy and all my markings reappeared. Kagome stared with her mouth agape at me.

"I didn't even know you could do that!" She exclaimed before getting up to get a closer look.

"Not every demon can. Only those powerful enough and those who have mastered it can conceal it for large amounts of time. However, we can't do anything about our hair or eyes." I explained letting her get a full look at me. She sat back down in her chair looking dazed.

Kagome's eyebrows pulled together before saying "I always thought that there were no demons in this time."

"From my few, and I mean few, encounters there aren't many left. I'm not even originally from this time. I also come from feudal Japan, but I had no way of getting back. However, I'm sure this is no coincidence that when I come back to Japan I find out about a time traveling well." I said looking between Minori and Kagome. Kagome flicks her eyes to me as a look of understanding passes through her eyes.

"You wish to try and use the well to go back to your time. How long have you been stuck here?" She asks looking at me with sympathy.

"While I do wish to go home, I have a feeling I'm needed with helping you collect the jewel shards and kill this _Naraku_ guy" I said hissing his name with a sneer on my face. My instincts are telling me this guy is bad news.

"I don't want you risking your life" Kagome says placing a hand on mine.

"I understand, but I'm not asking you for permission to come along. If the well allows me through I will be joining you. Don't worry I can take care of myself." I said with a small smile. This girl has a pure heart. Good, she'll need it with the times ahead of her. I decided to tell her a little more about myself before we must travel together.

 **** **One Hour Later ~**

"Wow, I had no idea. How come you didn't tell me when all this first happened?" Kagome asked looking at Minori with a slight pout.

"It was not the right time." Is all Minori said.

I looked between the two women before nodding at them and standing up. "You guys seem like you have a lot to talk about. I'm going to get my stuff gathered and change my clothes. I would like to be prepared before we leave." I said leaving the room. I had to make sure everything I needed was packed. There's no way I have any clothing that would fit in with what I could remember of the feudal era. Oh well I'll just have to wing it. I pulled out my iPod and iPhone along with my solar powered docking station. I bought this a few months ago in case anything happened and I couldn't use a charging port. Looks like it will really come in handy for times ahead. As much as the feudal era was my home, I have now been spoiled by modern technology and there's no way I'm leaving here without my two devices. All my precious music is on there.

Deciding to get dressed, I started pulling out the clothes I wanted to wear. A high waisted short red skirt, a long sleeved light pink top with darker pink flower pattern, the design resembled a kimono with a black sash across it. I picked up a sash the same color and pattern as my shirt and tied it around my skirt. I pulled on a pair of thigh high black stockings and black knee high boots. My white coat with blue trimming was thrown in my black backpack along with my charging dock and iPod. Walking over on another box I pulled out my throwing knives before strapping them around my right thigh. Next I brought out my 2 daggers and strapped those on my left thigh. Next I walked over to a nicely polished wooden box and pulled out a white cat mask with red designs. I tied the mask to the strap of Yoarashi. Lastly, I strapped Yoarashi to my back.

I looked around deciding what else I wanted to take with me. Grabbing an extra bra and a handful of underwear, I shoved them in my bag. Then remembering that the feudal era is lacking in hygiene I threw my delicious smelling Winter Candy Apple body wash and lotion, 3 bottles of each because you never know, in my backpack. One might think the smell is overpowering for my nose, but I've become used to such things after living in modern times. I grabbed 2 bottles of shampoo and conditioner and threw them in the backpack as well. While demons don't really need lotion for soft skin or conditioner for soft, silky hair, I still spoil myself a little with them.

Catching myself in the mirror I turn to fully look at my outfit. I know for a fact this is not going to blend in there, but there's little I can do about it. Plus, demons don't really care about the length of our clothes like the humans do. However, this is still much shorter than the kimono I used to wear, but it will do. My bright purple eyes stared back at me while my long purple silvery hair shifted with me. Running a hand threw my hair, a habit I developed here, I looked at my markings that graced my face. I was once from a proud clan that ruled the Northern lands and my markings proved my lineage. I wonder if my parents still rule the Northern lands or if my clan is alive at all. I wonder what year in the feudal era I left during. I know the likely hood of returning to the same year through the well is slim to none. I trace my markings on my face as a small frown pulls at my lips.

I shake my head. I've already accepted that I might never see my family again. Blinking away the tears I straighten up. I've become soft since arriving in this era. I remember a time when I despised humans and thought them worthless. A time when I didn't show any emotion at all, not even when I was alone. However, I don't look at becoming soft and showing emotions as a weakness anymore. The people here taught me that not everything is black and white.

Concealing my marks and ears once more, I walked down stairs with my backpack slung over one shoulder and my phone in one hand. I decided to play human for a little while and see how long Kagome's friends take to figure out the fact that I'm _not_ a human. When I get downstairs I see Kagome already packed up again.

"Wow that was quick" I remark while setting my bag down on the floor. Kagome looks over at me before raising her eyebrows.

"Where's your markings?" She asks looking confused.

"I decided to play human for a while until your friends can figure it out." A mischievous sparkle in my eyes when I explain my reasoning. Cats are notorious for their curiosity, but we can also be very mischievous.

"I didn't even know you were a demon when I got here so I wouldn't be placing bets on them finding out soon." She said while sweat dropping. I shrug not really caring. She looked at me before fidgeting with her skirt nervously. Before asking "Um, would it be okay if I bathed before we leave?"

I snickered a bit before replying "Yes. I know how the feudal era is. Please enjoy a relaxing bath before we head out. I'll just wait here for you." She nodded her thanks before running upstairs. I settled on the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't need the rest, but who knows the next time I'll be able to sleep?

 **A/N: I wanted to thank all the people who have followed this so far! Also thank you to everyone who has read this so far, even if you haven't followed! I have no idea when I'll be able to update as the ideas just flow to me at random. Also, the outfit I described her wearing is the one in the picture I posted of her.**

 **I wanted to let you guys know this is taking place during Season 2 of the anime. This is around episode 11.**

 **If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know! I love when my readers get involved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I wanted to thank all those who have read this so far! And a special thanks to those who have added it to their libraries. This is my first Inuyasha fic, but I'll try my best. If anyone has ideas feel free to let me know!**

 **I recently replied to a comment saying I hoped to have Sesshomaru appear in the next chapter; however, that didn't happen, but he will definitely be in chapter 5. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way in order to explain some things, so this is more of a filler chapter I guess, but it does have important information in it.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Miyako's POV:**

Kagome and I stood in front of the old bone dry well. I stared down into the empty, ominous blackness with my eyebrows raised. Turning my head to look at Kagome as she gave a nervous smile. Narrowing my eyes slightly I asked, "And _this_ will take us to feudal Japan?"

"I know it looks suspicious, but this is really how I travel back and forth through time. I just hope it will let you through. The only ones that I know of that can go through are Inuyasha and myself." Kagome said looking worried for a moment.

"I'm not questioning you Kagome. I mean, a _flower_ transported me through time. That seems way more out there than a jumping into a well. And while I'm sure you two have been the only ones to pass I don't see why it wouldn't let me. The other side _is_ where I'm originally from."I said looking down into the well one more time.

"Well, if you're sure. I just don't want you to get your hopes up or get hurt if you fell to the bottom." She said glancing over at me.

"Cats always land on their feet Kagome." Is all I replied with a dead panned expression making her sweat drop.

"Okay. Then let's do this thing" Kagome said while gripping one strap of her, in my opinion, ugly yellow backpack in one hand and reaching her other hand out for me to take. I grasped her hand and also gripped the strap of my backpack, not wanting it to be left behind or somehow lost in the time travel. Together we stepped up and jumped. I braced myself just in case I didn't make it through, but as I went to crouch bright blue and purple lights engulfed us, momentarily blinding me. When my eyes cleared again, I saw the sun shining brightly above us and the smell of the air was wonderfully pure. Taking a large, deep breath again, I closed my eyes in unadulterated bliss. Oh how I've missed home. When I opened my eyes, Kagome was looking at me with glossed over eyes and a serene smile on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked scrunching my nose up.

"I'm just so happy you were able to make it through." She managed to get out. I just nodded. "Oh, we should climb up now. I'm sure Inuyasha will be here soon with tons of questions. Mainly about you." Kagome said as she grasped a vine and hoisted herself up, climbing out of the well. I thought about jumping, but that would be pointless if I'm trying to be a human. So, grasping the vine and sighing to myself I climbed out of the well, but much quicker than Kagome did.

When I got to the top I stood next to Kagome and looked at her, not sure what we should do next. Now I know what one might be thinking, _Why wait around with Kagome when you can be free and find your family_ , because I promised Kagome I would help her with her hunt of the jewel shards. Plus, she was kind enough to bring me here, _not that she really had a choice, I would have tried one way or another_ I thought to myself. However, I am a respectful demon who does not go back on her words or promises. Plus, I have no idea if I'd even find my family.

"We can start walking to Kaede's village and Inuyasha will probably meet us halfway" Kagome said, startling me out of my thoughts. Jeez I've gotten so used to the modern era that I've let my guard drop tremendously. I need to work on that more. It can literally be a life or death situation here.

"Lead the way" I said and gestured with my hands, not entirely sure which direction the village was located. Kagome nodded and started walking as I fell in step with her. Kagome looked unsure, her brows crinkling and she bit her lip.

"Why the face?" I asked, unsure if I was stepping into unmarked territory.

"I just thought that Inuyasha might not know I, well we, are here. Right before I left we got into a small argument, as you remember me telling you about, and I said I wouldn't be back for 3 or 4 days, but I wasn't even gone a whole day before coming back." She said worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Ah, I see now. You're worried that he may be with, who was it again? Kikyo?" I said nodding as it sounded right. Then I realized what she said and quickly apologized "I'm so sorry Kagome. I was extremely selfish in asking you to leave so soon! Let's turn back now. We can come back in a few days." Grabbing her arm to turn her around, but she just placed her hand on mine. Another thing I've picked up from the modern era, knowing when to be humble.

Kagome gave a small smile before saying "No! It's fine. Really. I just needed to restock on some things. And you're right I am worried about _that_ I know my heart is wholly Inuyasha's, but I also know Inuyasha doesn't understand his own feelings" Her face morphing into a sad frown, her depression visible in her eyes. Wow. Way to be sensitive Miyako. Just go and ruin a friendship that's barely started by making her really upset. Sigh.

"I wish I could give you some advice Kagome, but I've never been in love. You see demons have one mate that they're destined to be with for the rest of their lives. I have yet to find mine. While demons can have sex with others besides their mate, many will choose to wait. My clan desired to wait for our true mates, which was extremely uncommon for royalty to do. However, my parents experienced a true mating without any others before each other and they sang praises of it. My whole life I've wanted to find the _one_ , but being stuck in the modern era made it extremely difficult, if not impossible. You see, it's extremely rare for demons to have human mates." I explained to her as we continued on to the village. Keeping my eyes and ears open so that nobody would accidentally hear our conversation.

"Wow. Inuyasha never told me about any of that" Kagome said looking up at the clear blue sky.

Clearing my throat some I started "Well, I wouldn't be offended if I were you. From what you've told me, Inuyasha didn't have a very kind upbringing, much less one with demon influence. Although, he should know about it. Even though he's only half demon, I believe they also have destined mates" squinting my eyes in thought of everything I learned when my parents told me about mating. Kagome nodded in understanding before a gloomy look took over her expression. Not wanting her to be upset, but also not wanting to lie to her, I told her exactly what I thought. "You worry about the one before you, Kikyo; however, I truly think you have nothing to worry about. If she was Inuyasha's destined mate then he would have died by now or be a shell of his former self. When destined mates are found and one dies the other is likely to follow or they just become a shell. Inuyasha _is_ half human so there's no doubt that his human characteristics come into play as well, but I don't know for certain because I haven't ran into many half demons. And I've never ran into a half demon with a mate."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but I held up my hand as my ears twitched and my eyes roamed the area around us before saying "We are getting close to the village. It's best if we continue this another time."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot how close we were getting!" Kagome said before sprinting forward and stopping before the entrance to the village.

My nose crinkled once it caught a breeze that blew past me. I forgot how stinky humans in this time were. I followed Kagome to a hut, which she quickly pointed out was Kaede's hut, and she walked inside calling for the old woman. Kaede looked over at Kagome before noticing me standing by the door. I tensed up, knowing she wouldn't be able to see through my concealment, but cautious nonetheless.

"Who ye be child?" Kaede asked staring into my purple eyes. Luckily Kagome jumped to my rescue.

"Kaede, this is my friend Miyako. She also came through the well." Kagome quickly fibbed.

"That would explain ye clothes then" Kaede said as she glanced at my body causing Kagome and I to sweat drop.

Before anyone could say anything, there were loud stomps and an angry screech coming from somewhere outside the hut. Suddenly a teenage boy with white hair and dog ears popped into the doorway, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. This must be the infamous Inuyasha.

He looked so familiar to someone I used to know, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Even his scent sparked recognition in me.

"You said you'd be gone for 3-4 days and you show back up the same day you leave?! What sense do you make? Keh, stupid woman." Inuyasha muttered. He was still, might I add, _rudely_ , pointing his finger at Kagome. I looked at Kagome only to see her face turning a deep red.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, causing Inuyasha to slam face first into the hut floor. I raised my eyebrows before remembering the subjugation beads around his neck Kagome told me about. "If I want to come back early, I will! And if I want to stay longer, I will! There's a reason I came back early. In case you haven't noticed we have a guest here." Kagome said gesturing her hand towards me. Inuyasha lifted his head as much as he could to see where and who she was gesturing at. He stared at me for a moment before springing to action. Jumping up quickly he pushed Kagome behind him and glared at me. I just blinked at him, hoping Kagome would fix this situation before anything happened.

 **I hope you all continue to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 5! There will be cussing in this chapter. The f bomb will be dropped. Eventually this will be rated M, but I'll let you know when those chapters take place. Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I planned. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Our group was sitting in a village as Sango and Inuyasha lay about getting bandaged by Shippō and I. Kagome and Miroku were off looking for some herbs to help the healing. Let me sum up what's happened so far. After the whole hut incident and Kagome explaining, _lying_ , about how I got here; Inuyasha backed off, but he still had his guard up. I also met the rest of the group. Sango seemed really nice, for a demon hunter anyway. Miroku was extremely perverted, I don't think he's much of a monk, but what do I know? Shippō was an adorable little fox demon, he looks about 7, but demons age differently so I know he's definitely older than that, just not sure how much older. Foxes and cats can get along very well when we're both feeling mischievous. Inuyasha seemed like a slave driver when it came to moving the group about. Nurses was one of my favorite members; however, that could be because she's a cat and we were getting along very well. She would sometimes sneak over to me at night and cuddle up in my lap. Lastly, Kagome, in all her innocence, was usually in a good mood and was the balance of our traveling party's happiness. At first everyone was a little weary of me, but now they seemed to have relaxed a little more. Kagome and I felt a little guilty at not revealing my true nature, but it was a game I started and I never give up. Cats can be very stubborn creatures.

We ended up getting into a fight with a bear demon who had a jewel shard, but Naraku's insects took off with the shard before we got a chance to do anything. We followed his insects to a castle when wolf demon corpses, aka _zombies_ , started to get up and attack us. Then this guy Kōga, the apparent leader of the now dead wolf demons, showed up and refused to believe that Kagome was telling him the truth about Inuyasha not killing his pack, but Naraku instead. While Kagome, Shippō, and I stayed outside to watch the fight between Kōga and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went inside the castle and met someone who worked for Naraku. I stepped in and pinned Kōga to the ground with my throwing knives before any major damage could befall Inuyasha, shocking everyone. Then Naraku's ally, Kagura, came out and told Kōga it was her who killed his pack and the third jewel shard in his arm was poisonous and he became paralyzed, but Kagome was able to heal him and purify the jewel. Kagura is a wind sorceress and attacked using the wind offensively and defensively. Kagome cuts Kagura's wind with one of her arrows allowing Inuyasha was to land his attack, Kaze no Kizu, on Kagura causing her to retreat. Kōga left after I held a dagger to his throat because he proclaimed he'd have two wives then grabbed one of my hands and one of Kagome's hands. On his retreat, back to wherever, he said he likes them feisty, resulting with a rock connecting with the back of his head.

We traveled some more and came upon a village, meeting an old friend of Miroku's. The evident tension between Sango, Miroku, and the girl Koharu had everyone a little on edge. We decided to take her to a village so she'd be safe. Eventually we met another, as we learned, incarnation of Naraku at said village. Her name was Kanna and she looked like a little girl. She had a mirror that could deflect attacks and suck out souls. She tried taking Kagome's soul, but was unsuccessful for some reason. Kagura showed up again as well. Inuyasha fought her while Sango attacked Kanna. Miroku and I held off most of the soulless villagers. Playing human was becoming tiring, not being able to use any of my powers sucked. During the fight, Sango and Inuyasha were wounded. Inuyasha was hit by his own Kaze no Kizu, which Kanna deflected before it could hit Kagura or her. Then Naraku showed us that he had a large chunk of the jewel shard and claimed Kikyō gave it to him, which is why we plan to find her once everyone heals up. Kagura tried to attack Inuyasha, but an arrow from Kagome stopped the attack. Kagome also hit Kanna's mirror causing everyone's souls to return to their bodies. Miroku, trying to stop Naraku and his incarnations, used his wind tunnel. However, they were able to escape and that's how we ended up sitting here in the village recuperating.

I sit there pondering if I should let the group in on my not so little secret. I quickly stand up before looking at Shippō before saying "I'll be right back." I need to find a quiet, solitary place to think. Walking around I come to the edge of some trees before looking around to make sure nobody notices me. Spotting no one around, I jump into the tree and relax on a branch. I close my eyes letting out a small sigh. On one hand, it would be extremely useful in fights if I could fight to my maximum capacity; however, nobody even suspects that I'm not human! How slow can these people be? I mean I managed to pin Kōga to the ground with my throwing knives, which realistically should not have been a possibility for a human, considering how fast he moved. My looks don't seem very human either, but maybe they think it's a future thing? Hmm.

I know it's impossible to actually feel my yōkai while I'm in this form. Being from a prominent and strong line of cat demons, my family is gifted with special powers. They vary depending on the demon, but I happen to specialize in defensive magic. I'm great at concealment, healing, and creating strong barriers. My claws even cause paralysis. Then there's the whole cats have nine lives thing, which started from us. We are gifted with the chance to come back to life, but only from certain attacks. If our head gets severed for example then we're dead, but if we do come back we're usually very weak for a few days while our bodies heal. We also have exceptional eye sight. Our sight is better than dog demons, but they have a better sense of smell.

I open my eyes and look back towards where I left Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippō only to notice Inuyasha is no longer there. I narrow my eyes before I see soul collectors flying by and roll my eyes. What an idiot. I have no doubt he went in search of Kikyō, alone, without telling anyone. I close my eyes again and decide to sneak in a quick light nap. While I don't want to see Kagome hurt, it's not my drama to get involved in.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Inuyasha was extremely vague when telling us what happened between him and Kikyō. I was annoyed to say the least. We needed as much information as we could get on Naraku. There is one thing I do know, Kikyō can't be trusted. She already stole part of the jewel from Kagome and then gave it to Naraku. Not to mention that she's not even alive and is collecting the souls of recently deceased women. Suddenly a man, who smells like death and looks it, come running up to us. He says something about his village being attacked by a demon, pleading for us to help him. Of course, Inuyasha doesn't listen as Kagome tries to explain that it's most likely a trap and runs off towards the village.

Finally, we all catch up to Inuyasha as he's attacking he demon. The demon is saying, what appears to be, Inuyasha's thoughts. I'm now aware that this demon could read minds and it puts a chill down my spine. As the demon causes Inuyasha to crash to the ground we notice two children who look terrified clutching clothing belonging to adults, most likely their parents.

I turn to Kagome before whispering "The large ugly demon smells the same as Naraku's two incarnations. I doubt that is a coincidence." Knowing Inuyasha was too distracted to hear me and the other humans and Shippō weren't paying attention.

Inuyasha was about to use his Kaze no Kizu attack, but the large ugly demon, Goshinki, catches Tetsusiaga in his teeth and snaps the blade in half. _WHAT. THE. FUCK._ Everyone else has a similar look of shocked horror on their faces. Goshinki begins to brutally attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, now wounded and lying on the ground unmoving, can no longer fight. Goshinki looks at us before saying "He's lost all of his strength. Or perhaps, he's dead..." I can tell everyone thinks he's dead. Even the demon thinks he's dead. I can understand the humans not noticing, but the other demon should notice Inuyasha's chest slowly rising and falling with very shallow breathes. It's especially easy to notice since Inuyasha is lacking a top. The demon keeps taunting us, trying to make us lash out. I stand back with Sango, who's still wounded, Shippō, and Kirara. Kagome and Miroku try to move towards Inuyasha, but Goshinki blocks them and is about to attack Kagome when Miroku uses his wind tunnel, only for Naraku's poisonous insects to attack. Goshinki goes to attack Kagome when his arm is suddenly sliced off.

My muscles tense when I notice it's Inuyasha who was at fault for the slicing off the arm. I notice the scent of Inuyasha is different. Flabbergasted I take a delicate sniff once more to make sure my nose isn't deceiving me. My back straightens when I confirm the one thing that shouldn't be possible, Inuyasha's scent is that of a full demon. Goshinki also seems to have come to this discovery stating so before Inuyasha tears him to shreds. I continue staring at the remarkable changes in Inuyasha, he now has purple markings on his cheeks, so similar to someone I used to know, and his fangs are sharper. His claws have also lengthened and his eyes are a burning blood red.

Kagome, seeming to not take notice of the obvious tension of everyone else, steps towards Inuyasha as he turns to her. The look in his eyes scream bloodlust. Sango and Miroku shout together "Kagome! Get away from him!" Making me flinch from the shrill noise. Kagome doesn't listen and continues walking forward. My leg muscles bunch in case I need to shoot forward and grab her.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted causing Inuyasha to face plant into the ground. Everyone waits with baited breathes as he pries himself off the ground. He looks normal and his scent changed back. Letting out a small sigh with the rest of the group I can't help but think that this can and will be an issue later.

Kagome falls to her knees and grabs Inuyasha in fierce hug. Realizing what was happening both start blushing a deep red. _Ah, young love_ I think to myself. Inuyasha pulls away and everyone looks at Tetsusiaga in silence.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We were sitting around camp when Inuyasha's scent changes again, except this time it smells fully human. I glance over to him only to see a dark haired teenage boy in his place. This must be his human night. I remember learning that half demons have one night a month they become fully human. Sango is clearly shocked and asks what's going on. Miroku goes on to explain that because Inuyasha is only half demon, on one night he will lose his powers and be vulnerable. I can't help but wonder _how_ Miroku knows that, but eh whatever. Inuyasha is clearly uncomfortable with everyone knowing about his personal life makes a noise in the back of his throat. I glance over at him before smirking and saying, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll take care of you."

He scoffs before mumbling "What can a stupid human wench do?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth one of my throwing knives lands between his legs, pinning his pants to the ground. A strangled noise comes from the back of his throat, as well as Miroku's.

"Just a stupid human wench huh?" I ask before standing up and stretching. I wonder off to go find Kagome and Shippō. Knowing I just slipped up and need to tell Kagome as soon as possible. I shouldn't have been able to hear Inuyasha's mumble. On the positive side, maybe this will be a step in the right direction for them to figure me out. I quickly find Kagome and Shippō. Not caring if Shippō overhears, as I know he won't tell anyone, I begin telling Kagome what happened.

"So, wait, you're really a demon Miyako?" Shippō asks climbing onto my shoulder.

I stare into his eyes before answering "Yes, I'm a cat demon, but you can't tell anyone yet. All will be revealed when the time is right." Shippō nods and leaps onto Kagome's shoulder as they start to make their way back to camp. Kagome turns around when she realizes I'm not following them. I wave my hand with a small smile on my face "Go on. I'll catch up. I need some quiet time."

Kagome hesitates a minute before Shippō reminds her that I can take care of myself if anything happens. She nods before saying "I'll see you back at camp. If anyone asks I'll say you're bathing. Don't stay away too long. You'll make Inuyasha anxious. He gets like that on these nights." Knowing what she's talking about I agree to be back in about an hour or so. Once they're out of view the smile falls from my face and my gaze shifts to the ground. I glance around before jumping up into a tree. My eyes glisten over with unshed tears as I remember everything that's happened in the last few days.

Myōga, a flea and very old friend of mine, came to Inuyasha saying he needed to give Tetsusiaga to Tōtōsai so that it could be repaired. Needless to say, Myōga and I were both very surprised to see each other. I could tell he easily recognized me, but my glares were enough to keep him quiet. That was until we we're both alone. Then he explained everything that happened while I was away. That's when I learned my best friend, Tōga, was dead and his son was the very teenage boy I've been traveling with. I was shocked, but at the same time not. I've been coming to that conclusion slowly, about Inuyasha being his son, not his death. There were so many resemblances, especially when Inuyasha's demon blood took over. Now that was a whole separate issue Myōga explained. I told Myōga all about where I've been that past 300 or so years, apparently, the time that has passed since I disappeared from the feudal era. I was shocked it had been that long. Myōga explained that Tōga was referred to as Inu no Taishō and that he had "mated" Inukimi, a dog demoness from a noble family. They ended up having one son together, the heir to the Western lands. However, Tōga eventually found his destined mate in a human, Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. I was also told of the death of my clan. Everyone slaughtered by Ryūkotsusei, who Tōga eventually sealed away.

I sat in the tree mourning over the death of my family. Tōga was my best friend who became more like an older brother to me in the years we knew each other. Realizing how long I've been gone, I jumped down to the ground as I felt something wet fall from my face. Bringing my hand up I felt my tears. I didn't even realize I was crying. Suddenly, my ears twitched and I grabbed my dagger in my hand as my eyes pinpointed movement in the trees. Quickly realizing it was just Kagome, I put my dagger back on my thigh. She stepped out and stared at my face, _more like stared at my tears_ I thought.

"Some other time. I was just about to head back" I said walking towards her and through the trees back to camp. Kagome followed behind me, but grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Letting go of her hand, I nodded to her and we both entered the camp. The remnants of my tears gone. We all settle for the night. I slip my cat mask over my face and lean against a tree to feign sleep. The mask will help cover the fact that I'm awake. Knowing I won't be getting any while Inuyasha is human.

As everyone is about to doze off my ears twitch and I'm on high alert. Something is coming. Something evil. It seems like everyone has the same feeling as I hear Sango asking Miroku questions. We can hear trees crashing to the ground in the forest. Everyone quickly jumped into action. All of a sudden, a red energy bursts from the woods, a demon wielding a sword with dark energy flowing from it steps out. "Which one of you is Inuyasha?" He sneers. Then goes into detail about how he was sword smith and what he was holding was his gifted sword, Tōkijin. He then rattles off in crazed way how it thirsts for Inuyasha's blood. I glance at Inuyasha from behind my mask and rest my hand on the hilt of Yoarashi. The sword, Tōkijin, pulses and points at Inuyasha. This demon looked so familiar, finally I remember his name. It was Kaijinbō, he was Tōtōsai's apprentice. Clearly, he went off his rocker.

Kaijinbō stares at Inuyasha in confusion "What is this. I thought you were a demon, but you are a human child?"

Miroku glances at Inuyasha before muttering "Did you do something to offend this guy?" Inuyasha shakes his head no, looking confused as the rest of us. Kaijinbō goes into another rant about how the sword wants to kill Inuyasha and how it was forged from the fang of the demon that destroyed Tetsusiaga, shocking everyone even more. Inuyasha tries to rush forward, but Miroku stops him with his staff before saying "Leave it to me and Sango."

Sango throws Hiraikotsu, but misses; however, it's about to hit Kaijinbō when Tōkijin pulses and Kaijinbō turns and slices Hiraikotsu in half. Sango, clearly distraught and now defenseless, has no idea what to do. Miroku realizing the grave situation steps up and throws sutras that hit Kaijinbō in the face. Miroku bashes him on the head with his staff. Tōkijin pulses once more and Kaijinbō is pulled to his feet by the sword. Before the attack can make contact with Miroku I jump forward pulsing my yōkai as I throw up a barrier throwing Kaijinbō back. Everyone looks stunned except Kagome and Shippō. As we stand in my barrier for a moment I notice the sky starting to lighten, meaning Inuyasha will be back to himself in no time. I push more yōkai into my barrier to strengthen it when lightning strikes the ground and Tōtōsai is there holding a repaired Tetsusiaga. Tōtōsai hands the sword to Inuyasha, but Myōga reminds him that it won't transform while he's human. _Interesting, I didn't know that._ I think then I listen to the hostilities being exchanged between Tōtōsai and Kaijinbō. Only to learn Kaijinbō once killed 10 children to make an evil sword before.

Dropping my barrier since Inuyasha's now changed back he goes to attack Kaijinbō, but he can't seem to lift the sword. _What in the world..._ I think sweat dropping. Tōtōsai explains that the swords heavier because Inuyasha's own fang was used to fix the sword. Kaijinbō then rushes forward, but Inuyasha is able to heave Tetsusiaga on his shoulder. They continue to fight with Inuyasha struggling to keep the sword up. Suddenly Kaijinbō starts shaking then disintegrates causing everyone to look in shock. Tōkijin then lands in the ground becoming stuck, an evil aura surrounding it. A faint scent wafts through the air completely distracting me. The scent is intoxicating, but I have no idea where it's coming from. A loud smacking sound pulls me out of my daze and I see Miroku clutching his head. Meaning only one thing could have happened, Sango hit him for something perverted no doubt.

The intoxicating scent is back, but stronger than before meaning that whatever it is, is getting closer. Inuyasha's head snaps in the direction a loud bang came from before he springs into a defensive stance. Tōtōsai runs and hides behind us while he shakes in fear.

It's then that I see _him._ My lips part in an inaudible gasp. A voice inside me screams _MINE._ I can't take my eyes off him. I can see his nose twitching slightly and his gaze quickly flit over our group before landing on me. It's only then that I notice I still have my precious cat mask on. And I still look human.

"You added another filthy human to your pathetic pack?" _His_ words cut like jagged knives, but the sound of his voice had me melting. _What the hell is wrong with me_ I think, even though I already know the answer. I remind myself that I am not a human, but a very proud and noble demon. Making myself feel slightly better.

However, I am still upset that the first time he sees me I look human, but unable to do anything about it, I slowly reach up and untie my mask. Retying it around the strap of my katana sheath, but I never take my eyes off of him. He walks over to Tōkijin, ignoring the warning Tōtōsai was giving, and pulls it up. The evil aura completely gone and overpowered by _him._ I need to know his name. Leaning towards Kagome I ask just that. His name. She quickly goes into an explanation that his name is Sesshōmaru and he's Inuyasha's half-brother. This is the guy they always say is cold hearted and tried to kill Kagome. My head is spinning with unwelcome thoughts. What if the fates had it wrong? How could I be with someone like that? However, another voice says to give it a chance. Then my mind comes to a halt. I go over what Kagome said. Inuyasha's half-brother. Tōga's heir. This is Tōga's other son. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. Is this some sort of joke? A familiar scent hits my nose, causing dread to rise in me. Inuyasha's demon blood has taken over again. And he's fighting Sesshōmaru. My heart practically stops.

Tōtōsai realizing the situation shoots a beam of fire to separate the brothers. Kagome runs over to Inuyasha and screams "SIT BOY" causing him to return to his normal state. Miroku, Sango, Shippō, and Kirara follow behind Kagome. I was slowly walking towards the group as Tōtōsai was yelling for everyone to escape. I was thinking about everything. What am I supposed to do now that I've found _him_? Suddenly, a presence appears behind me and I see the look of horror on everyone's face before something hits a pressure point on my neck and I can only think _if only I wasn't caught up in my own thoughts._ Then everything is black.

 **(Third Person, with Inuyasha's Group)**

Kagome gasps in horror as she sees Sessōmaru appear behind Miyako. Everyone turns in the direction of Kagome's attention, looks of horror mirroring everyone's face as they watch him hit her neck, seeing surprise flash in the teenage woman's eyes, before she falls back. Before Miyako hit the ground, Sesshōmaru caught her with his one arm glaring and baring his fangs at the group before taking off in his ball of light. Everyone looks at each other with confusion before Inuyasha starts freaking out. Meanwhile the only people who might have an idea of what's going on are Tōtōsai and Shippō, both having seen the possessive claim in Sesshōmaru's eyes, blood red, and the way he bared his fangs. All pointed to a jealous, overprotective, male mate.

 **(Sesshōmaru's POV)**

Heading in the direction given by that wind witch, a wonderful aroma runs across my nose. The smell was coming from the direction Inuyasha was in. Not knowing what this smell was, but curious nonetheless I continue to follow my original path hoping to kill two birds with one stone. I land with A-Un before goading Inuyasha while I discreetly inhale the sweet aroma. My eyes, on their own accord, dart to the group standing off to the side. That's when I see _her._ My beast rattles in its cage as the word _MINE_ can be heard over and over again.

I can't really see her because she has a mask on blocking her face from my view. Even so my body instantly reacts. I've never felt this before. My blood rushes through me and I feel hot. Our eyes, from what I can see of hers, are caught in a heated stare that nobody else seems to notice. She slowly reaches up and unties the mask revealing her flawless face, and her bright, unusual, purple eyes. Then on further investigation I notice she's _human._ Suddenly overcome with burning anger I grab Tōkijin's hilt and overpower the dark aura with my own. Even though I'm blinded by rage my instincts still tell me to impress her. Prove to her that I can provide for her and the future pack. While fighting Inuyasha his scent changes once more and for a moment I'm actually terrified of the power he wields. Suddenly there's a column of fire between us and his human wench makes him transform back. I notice their whole group moving forward, more importantly I notice _her_ moving forward, albeit slowly. Does she feel the strange pull too? Can humans actually feel the mating pull? Without thinking in the moment of pure panic and instinct I rush forward, coming up behind her. In my clouded vision, I see all of the faces of her group members turn to one of horror as I push her pressure point, knocking her out, but not harming her. I catch her in my arm before I look towards Inuyasha with a glare and bare my fangs possessively. Before anyone can do something to stop us I take off with her in my call of light.

I stare down at the young human woman in my arm. Her outfit is indecently short making me growl low in my throat from jealousy of other males seeing her. It also makes my blood heat up, angering me further. How could I, Lord Sessōmaru, have a human as a mate?

Her outfit is similar to that of Inuyasha's human wench. Could they be from the same place? Narrowing my eyes, I still feel as though something is off about her, but no worries I remind myself. In due time, all will be revealed.

 **A/N: Sorry for this being so late, but I wanted it all done. As a treat for me being a day late I gave my hand at Sessōmaru's POV. It was really hard and slightly out of character, but at the same time it's not truly him making all of the moves. His inner beast is controlling most of what he does here. Mates have a hard time being away from each other once found. New mates have an even harder time since they haven't been claimed yet, meaning they feel threatened by any others. Miyako is an exceptional fighter, but her time in the modern era, playing human, and being distracted by the scent of her mate had her unable to keep her guard up.**

 **Thank you to all who are reading this and all who have followed, commented, and added to their library! It means a lot to me. I don't have set schedule and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I hope within the next week.**

 **I love hearing from you guys so if you have any ideas or suggestions just let me know!**

 **I hope you all continue to read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but a lot has been going on in my personal life! I recently moved into a new home so getting everything set up and organized has taken up most of my free time. Also, as much as I hate to admit it writers block has struck again. However, I finally liked where I was at with this chapter and have part of chapter 7 written up, but I'm not making any promises on when it will be updated. Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! You guys are what keeps me going and I'm glad other people love this story! So please enjoy this nice long chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: As usual and sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Miyako.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **(Miyako's POV)**

My head is pounding. Where the hell am I? My ears twitch as I hear someone move towards me. From the sound of it, they're not very heavy. I keep my eyes closed and my breathing even, making it appears I'm still sleeping. I try to remember what happened and how I got wherever I was. Inhaling discreetly, I can smell that mouthwatering, intoxicating scent. Although, its faint now, meaning they haven't been here for a few hours. Another scent has my body tensing, a demon, a small low-class demon scent tickles across my nose. As well as the smell of a young, human, child. How odd. Not feeling any maliciousness from either of the two my muscles relax once more.

Slowly, everything starts coming back. Meeting Inuyasha's half-brother, my...mate, _Sesshōmaru_. The shuffling stops as a, in my opinion, terribly screechy voice shouts "Rin! You foolish human! Milord said not to disturb the useless human."

The person, Rin I assume, whispers back "But Master Jaken, she's been sleeping for a very long time. What if something's wrong? Rin only wanted to help." The voice sounds young. This must the small child. However, I have no idea what she, as the voice sounds feminine, is doing traveling with demons. Clearly, this Rin, doesn't care what Master Jaken says and continues to walk closer to me.

A small dainty hand is placed on my forehead as I try to control my breathing. After getting a feel of my surroundings and feeling no danger, I act like I'm about to wake up. A small, low, groan escapes my parted lips and I move my arm slightly. Rin lets out a small gasp and quickly pulls her hand away. I slowly blink my eyes open and am quickly blinded by the bright sunlight. I blink my eyes rapidly to adjust to the sudden change and peer to my right. A little girl sitting on her legs, wearing a checkered orange kimono is staring at me with curiosity swimming in her large brown eyes. She looks to be around the age of 8 or 9.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly and timidly, not sure how far I should take this human act thing. It would give me a chance to see if Sesshōmaru is as cold hearted as everyone said, but at the same time I would be deceiving my mate. Although, with his scent lingering in this clearing and on this human child, I can't help to be curious. Making up my mind to see the real Sesshōmaru for myself, I decide to play human for a bit longer. Slowly, pushing myself up into a sitting position, I stare at the girl, my eyes softening as I take her in completely. She looks anxious and curious.

She places her hands on the ground in front of her and shoves her face towards me suddenly, her eyes widening as she stares directly into my eyes. "Wow! Your eyes are so pretty!" She squeals as she moves back to sit on her legs. "Rins name is Rin!" She says enthusiastically. A small smile tugs at my lips. This child has so much energy.

"Hello Rin. My name is Miyako. Do you know where we are and how I got here?" I ask her, even though I already figured out how I got here, I still don't know where _here_ is. I glance around trying to get a better look at my surroundings when Rin speaks up.

"Rin doesn't know, but Milord did bring you here Lady Miyako." Rin says. How odd that she speaks in third person. Rin starts up again, "It is nice to meet you Lady Miyako. You shouldn't worry about your safety, Milord will keep us safe!" A large toothy grin spreads across her face. I can only assume that Milord means Sesshōmaru. At least she speaks highly of him, so he can't be this almighty, terrible, human hating, demon, can he? Or am I just getting my hopes up for nothing?

"Rin, who is this Lord you speak of?" I ask humoring her for I already have an idea of who it is.

"Why Lord Sesshōmaru of the Western Lands of course! Foolish human woman!" An angry squawk comes from the small imp demon. Flicking my eyes to stare at the small creature, a glint appears in my eyes.

"I believe I was talking to Rin." I said coldly, glaring slightly at him. I see a small shudder rack his body and almost smirk with pleasure before I realize I need to act human. Turning my attention from him and back to Rin, I see her glancing at the small creature with a hint of laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Master Jaken! Lord Sesshōmaru said to treat her with respect." Rin reprimands him. So that's his name. If he told them to treat me with respect, then at least I can pretend, for now, that Sesshōmaru isn't so angry that I'm "human" and trying to sever the mating bond. Rin turns back to me and is about to say something when I feel a powerful energy brushing against my senses and following behind it is that damn intoxicating scent. Not a second later a figure appears in the trees. Sesshōmaru walks out and tosses 4 rabbits on the ground by Rin, who jumps to her feet screeching "Milord!" Jaken, for unknown reasons, throws himself to Sesshōmaru's feet and wails. Then suddenly he exclaimed "Milord, forgive this humble servant!" Sesshōmaru doesn't react to Jaken at all and just places his hand on top of Rins head. I just blink trying to take it all in. How odd.

"Milord, Rin talked to the pretty lady! Her name is Miyako!" Rin squeals, twinkling eyes and a bright grin facing Sesshōmaru. He glances over at me and I see his jaw tighten, something a normal person would never be able to see, but with my enhanced sight and the fact that I'm blatantly staring at his face, made it easy for me. He takes his hand off Rin's head and faces me. I stare directly into his molten gold eyes and my breathe catches. I've always heard stories of people who find their destined mates, but I always thought they added the sappiness to it. I'm realizing the hard way that everything is completely true. How you'll feel the pull to that person instantly and how you only want to focus on them. I see his eyes move across my face and then rake lower. His eyes lingering on my chest and then down to my legs, which are on full display due to my modern clothing. A light blush coats my cheeks as I puff my cheeks out slightly. Quickly realizing what he's doing, he snaps his eyes back up and turns away from me.

"Jaken, Rin, set up camp." He says as he walks over to a tree and sits down, leaning against it. Jaken and Rin get to work right away, making a camp fire and starting to skin the rabbits. It's only then that I realize how late it is. Was I really unconscious that long? The darkening sky tells me yes. Moving my eyes around the clearing I spot my bag and send a silent thank you to whoever was nice enough to let me keep it. I glance over at Sesshōmaru, debating if I should say anything to him or not. Making my decision I push myself off of the ground and walk over to my bag. I bend over to grab it when I hear a small growl, a squeal, and a choking noise. Closing my eyes and taking I deep breathe I grab the bag and turn back around, trying desperately to make the blush staining my cheeks go away. Dear lord, I haven't blushed like this since I was a child! Pulling forth all of my regal training, I ignore the stares and back down on the ground. Finally, I move my eyes over the group. Jaken looks like he had a stroke, Rins mouth is opened slightly and a light blush is over her cheeks, and Sesshōmaru looks to be fighting his inner demon. The intense look in his eyes has my body heating up with a foreign feeling.

"What?" I finally ask glancing around the group again.

"Lady Miyako!..." Rin starts, but her eyes glance nervously between Jaken and Sesshōmaru before she stands up and sprints over to me, "we saw your, um, _bottom_." Rin whispers the last word like it is the devil himself. I figured that's what everyone was making a fuss about. I forgot that it's not entirely appropriate to wear what I have on.

"I'm sorry Rin, next time I will be more aware" I say with a small smile, trying to soothe her. A bright grin stretches across her face.

"Oh! It's okay Lady Miyako! Are you hungry?" She asks, her eyes boring into mine. Seems like she's completely forgotten about the indecent.

"I'm famished Rin, how did you know?" I ask with a little giggle, my eyes flitting to Sesshōmaru, who is now sitting tensely against the tree with one leg propped up.

"Rin is usually hungry around this time so Milord will catch food to eat. Even though Milord doesn't eat as much as Rin, he still gets food. Rin thought Lady Miyako would also be hungry..." Rin trailed off before leaning closer to me, as if she were about to tell a secret, before whispering "and Lord Sesshōmaru got more than usual, Lady Miyako. Rin thinks that he also thought you were hungry." My eyebrows raise. It surely doesn't sound like Sesshōmaru hates humans. In fact, he's providing for them right now, but that could also be his mating instincts coming out.

"Oh, well, thank you Rin. Would you like help cooking?" I settle on asking, honestly at lost for words. Rins whole face lights up at the mere idea of me helping.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip (One Hour) ~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was looking through my bag as I felt his eyes on me. Glancing up from what I was looking for our eyes meet before he quickly moves them elsewhere. Feeling my iPod and cleaning supplies I hum happily. I really wanted a relaxing bath. And from the looks and smell of it Rin is in need of one too. She doesn't smell nearly as bad as some humans from here, but it seems to have been at least a day or two since she's bathed. Calling her over quietly, causing to Jaken to look at me with curiosity in his eyes, but a scowl on his face. Rin skips over to me before leaning over trying to peer in my bag. "Rin, do you know of any place we could bathe around here?" I ask her, knowing her answer is probably no, but wanting to ask anyway.

A frown tugs at her lips as she says "No..." then her face brightens once more "but maybe Lord Sesshōmaru does!" She quickly turns around before addressing Sesshōmaru. "Lord Sesshōmaru do you know of a place Rin and Lady Miyako can bathe?" An intense look passes through his eyes as quickly as it appears before he steels his eyes once more.

"Hn" is all he says before he stands up and starts to walk off. Rin grabs my hand before ushering me up, trying to pull me along behind her and Sesshōmaru. I can only wonder if this is a regular occurrence. Making sure I have a steady grip on my bag I let Rin lead me through the trees, even though I can see and track Sesshōmaru better than her. I can see the steam from a hot spring ahead when suddenly Sesshōmaru stops. Rin continues forward, appearing to already know the drill. We walk past Sesshōmaru and as we do, our arms lightly brush each other sending tingles through my whole body. Seeing and feeling his entire body tense as I keep walking with Rin sends a triumphant feeling through me. I hear him turn and leave, but before I can wonder where he went Rin is capturing my attention.

"We can bathe here Lady Miyako. Rin is so happy you wanted to bathe together!" Rin says cheerily before letting go of my hand. I smile at her. She's so cute and innocent. I set my bag on the ground before glancing around, knowing it's safe, but some habits never die. I start to pull of my weapons and clothes. Next, I'm standing nude. I glance at Rin to see her cheeks a brilliant red before I settle myself in the water with a blissful sigh. Rin starts to shred her clothes off before she also sets herself in the water with a sigh of her own. "There is no need to be embarrassed Rin. We are both girls and as long as it's just us it is perfectly fine to be nude in front of each other" I say with my head leaned back and eyes closed.

I reach behind me to grab my bathing supplies and set them closer to the water. Rin is eyeing the products with curiosity.

"These are bathing supplies Rin." I pick up my shampoo bottle before explaining to her what it's used for. I lather some in my hands before working it through my hair. Next, I guide Rin in front of me and lather more in my hands before massaging it through her hair. I usually sing when bathing and I wasn't going to stop now. However, I will sing something I think Rin would like. Letting the tune start in my head, I quietly start to sing the lyrics.

 _Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life _

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the trees  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at them fancy ants  
And then maybe, well, try a few  
The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _Looking for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life_

 _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the trees  
Make some honey just for me  
You look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance, fancy ants  
Maybe try yourself a few  
The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life_

 _Wherever I wander, whenever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the trees  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take glance at the fancy ants  
And maybe try a few, haha, try one  
The bare necessities of life  
They'll come to you  
They have come to you_

During the song Rin was moving to the lyrics and had her eyes closed with small on her face. Once I was done singing she turned to face me before shouting "Lady Miyako! That was amazing! Rin couldn't really understand what you were saying, but you're singing is amazing!" Rin gushed. Oh yeah, I forgot that most of the people here haven't learned English yet.

"Thank you, Rin, I'm glad you liked it. Next time I'll have to sing something else for you, but for now let's finish up here before we get all wrinkly." I said before I started washing us both.

After we got dressed we started walking back the way we came before running into Sesshōmaru. I could easily find the way back, but a mere human would _definitely_ _not_ be able to. He was looking at me with a new look in his eyes, but I couldn't place what it meant. Together, all three of us waltzed back into camp. Sesshōmaru went back to his tree, as I've now dubbed it, while Rin and I drifted over to the fire where Jaken was seated. Rin yawned and blinked her eyes tiredly. Jaken surprised me by ushering her over to the large beast. Rin thanked him before she settled against the two-headed beast. Jaken joining in right next to her. I glanced away from them and over to Sesshōmaru. Deciding to take small steps forward in this mating bond, I pushed myself up off of the ground and walked over to him. His eyes popped open and stared at me as I moved closer. "I just wanted to thank you for finding that hot spring earlier." I said as I settled on the ground at a tree next to his. Leaning back against the tree I closed my eyes as I heard a "Hn." A small smile tugged at my lips. Maybe he's not as awful as people say he is.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **(Miyako's POV)**

It's been about a week since I thanked Sesshōmaru for finding that hot spring. Nothing has really changed in our quirky little group; we still go on everyday trying to track Naruko. Unfortunately, and fortunately, we haven't run into Kagome's group. Unfortunately, because I haven't seen them in a while and I still need to explain all that barrier crap and I _was_ kidnapped by Inuyasha's "evil" half-brother. Fortunately, because they would be asking questions and Sesshōmaru has yet to figure out I'm even a demon. I'd like that little surprise to not be ruined. As we keep walking down the dirt path my ears twitch as I hear something or someone approaching. However, I can't stop because that would be extremely suspicious. I glance at Sesshōmaru out of the corner of my eye and notice him slightly tense up and then subtlety shift his weight to prepare for an attack. His nose is far better than mine, so I can only assume he knows what lies ahead. Rin is skipping ahead of us and I'm just about to call out when Sesshōmaru cuts me off with a terse "Rin" causing the small girl to twirl towards us and stand behind Sesshōmaru. Jaken is looking around cautiously like something will viciously attack him.

Suddenly, much quicker than my ears anticipated, I notice with great horror just _who_ was approaching. _Kōga_. I almost let out a sigh of frustration. This guy will have me blowing my cover! I can't be revealing my demonic form when I have so much more to learn about Sesshōmaru!

 _Kōga_ , realizing there's others around, stops a few feet away. His eyes glance over everyone in the group and I can see the stars in his eyes when they land on me. I groan internally, knowing this can only end one way. Badly. A smirk crawls onto his lips and he dashes over to me grabbing my waist and hauling me into his arms proclaiming "My woman! I'm so glad to find you again! Already putting up a small fight? You sure know how much I love a spitfire." I flail about trying to get him to loosen his grip without giving myself away. I slam my fists into his back, trying to maintain a human appearance, but don't realize how hard I actually hit him. "Oomph" he groans when my second fist comes down. "That's one hell of a hit ya got, woman!" He says, and I can just see the steam coming from his nose in excitement.

Abruptly, the air around us gets noticeably colder. I sweat drop knowing what's coming. Sesshōmaru is in front of _Kōga almost immediately, "Release the woman." He demands in a deep rumble. I can't see what's going on, but I sure_ _can_ _feel the glare pinning down Kōga. Of course, Kōga, being Kōga, didn't feel the danger he was in. That if he didn't release me,_ Sesshōmaru would kill him. So, being the only person thinking logically in this group, I stepped up and tried to diffuse the situation. " _Kōga, I heard Kagome was in some trouble and Inuyasha was doing a poor job of guarding her. You should release me and find her, last I heard she was going South." I whispered, of course I knew the two demons could hear me with ease, but it really was just a trick to be let go. It seemed to work as I could feel Kōga almost vibrate with excitement, before he sets me down carefully, his hand brushing, not so innocently, near my bum, causing a deep growl to come from_ Sesshōmaru.

 _Kōga grabs both of my hands as he stares at me, a beat later he promises, "I will be back for you, but for now my other woman needs me." Before I can blink, he's gone in the same whirlwind he arrived in. I chance a glance at_ Sesshōmaru, only to see his eyes switching between his regular liquid gold and his demonic red and blue.

Sesshōmaru looks at me as his eyes settle back to the molten gold that does weird things to my insides. I go to speak but he just spins away and continues walking down the path. Rin, Jaken, and I follow behind him and I can feel a small tug in my chest. I bring a hand up and rub my chest hoping to dull the pain. I know what that pain is, my parents explained it many times when I was younger. Once your mate accepts you, you'll feel fragments of their emotions, if they start to push you away after accepting you then it's like splitting your heart and soul in two. I always freaked out when I heard that but then I was transported to the future, thinking I'd never even find my destined mate. _'Yet, here I was, mated to my best friend's son of all people'_ I snorted to myself. Fate is a tricky thing, that's for sure.

—

It was hours later when we stopped to make camp. Jaken and Rin had gone to collect wood for a fire as I set up the small camp. I was all too aware of the painful, awkward, silence that was settling over the encampment. The only people left were Sesshōmaru and myself. I could feel his eyes follow my figure as I flitted around the camp setting out a sleeping bag for Rin and pulling a knife out to flay whatever would be our dinner of the night. "You're interesting. You did not panic when that _wolf_ came and grabbed you." Sesshōmaru finally broke the silence, sneering the word wolf. I nearly sighed when I realized his voice was too husky, too deep, for him to have his inner beast caged away.

I turned to face him, only for him to already be in front of me, causing me to rear back, almost tripping if it weren't for his large hand settling on my waist. Shocks traveled through my body, starting where his hand was. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to blink the haze away. I couldn't think straight. My sane mind was battling with my hormones, my instincts. Sesshōmaru's face had a smirk settled over it, most likely from knowing how my body was reacting to him. The whites of his eyes were now a deep red and the irises a bright blue, causing me to shiver, but not out fear. He leans his head down toward my neck, but before reaching his destination, his head snaps in the direction of a powerful yōkai pulse. He wraps his arm around my waist before jumping into the air.

We disappear in a ball of light, arriving at a bloody scene. I inhale and look around, Inuyasha caused this destruction but his scent is the same when he lost control. When we spot him, he's about to kill human bandits. Then he senses us and whips in our direction, eyes bloodthirsty. Sesshōmaru moves me behind him, "Hmm, a monster who only knows to fight."

Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha stare each other down, Inuyasha's low feral growls are the only thing that's heard. "Come at me, Inuyasha. I'll test you to see how strong you are when you transform." I glare at Sesshōmaru's back, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of a battle. Inuyasha glares and releases a loud snarl before rushing towards us. In one fluid motion Sesshōmaru moves me behind him more and draws his sword. It holds off Inuyasha only for a moment before Inuyasha rears his fist back and punches the blade away. I can feel my heart rate nearing frantic levels as unease settles in my bones. While Inuyasha manages to punch the blade away, he still received a deep wound to his hand and arm. "Huh… pointless!" Sesshōmaru taunts, making me glare at the back of his perfect head. Inuyasha growls and rushes forward again.

Sesshōmaru jumps on the offensive and moves the fighting away from me, I glance around and walk over to Kagome, Miroku, Shippō, Kirara, and Sango. Horror is painted on their features as they watch the two brothers battle. "Kagome." I say quietly to get her attention off the demons.

Her head snaps in my direction as tears gather in her eyes, "Miyako!" she cries as she flings herself at me, contacting a low 'oomph'. Everyone else turns to look as well and run over to circle me.

I smile at her, "It's been a while."

As she pulls away, her eyes frantically search over my figure, "What happened? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

A low chuckle leaves my chest, as if such a young demon could hurt me, mate or not. "I am fine. Honest. Do not forget." I say as I extend my claw on my pointer finger and poke her forehead. Shippō is staring at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Miyako. When Sesshōmaru suddenly grabbed you…" She trails off, looking away from me and back to the fight. "Can you do anything?" She asks.

I observe the fight, noticing Inuyasha slowly getting the upper hand, I glance at Kagome, "The only thing that will stop Inuyasha now is that sword in your hands."

Sesshōmaru seems to understand Inuyasha's state before muttering, "Pathetic, I understand fully now." before knocking Inuyasha to the ground unconscious. Kagome rushes forward and throws herself between the brothers, "Please! Stop!" She screams as she leans over Inuyasha's bloody body.

Sesshōmaru just stares at the pair before stating, "He finally stopped moving." He walks over to them as tears gather in Kagome's eyes.

"Stay away, Stupid!" She yells at Sesshōmaru. Geez, this girl has no awareness for her own life.

"Watch out!" Sango says as her, Miroku, Shippō, and Kirara rush over to the three. I walk behind them at a slower pace.

Sesshōmaru stares at Kagome and Inuyasha before his eyes glance over to me, and too quick for a human to notice, does a quick sweep over my body to make sure I didn't receive any injuries. His eyes come up and rest on my own before he turns his attention back to the pair in front of him, "If you want him to stop, use Tetsusaiga to undo the transformation."

Kagome gasps and looks over at me, I nod my head in agreement. "If he revives as is, he will try to fight again. If he does that, it will result in his death." I tell her. Sesshōmaru glances back over to me with surprise flickering in his gold eyes.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippō rush over and stand in front of Sesshōmaru, trying to guard Kagome and the unconscious Inuyasha. I walk over but stand closer to Sesshōmaru. Miroku glares at Sesshōmaru, before saying, "You had the chance to kill Inuyasha earlier, but you only threw him off with the sword. Why did you stop there? You despise Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckles sarcastically, "I can't believe you suddenly found brotherly love."

I wince, knowing Sesshōmaru would not spare Miroku for such insulting words. Hell, _I_ would strike him down for such things. Sesshōmaru's eyes harden into a glare, "I will kill him, in time." He states. Why does Sesshōmaru want to hate Inuyasha so much? Sesshōmaru continues, "But now, when he doesn't even know himself? There's no point in killing him." He turns towards me and walks over.

I hear Sango give a small protest as Sesshōmaru wraps an arm around my waist, causing me to let out a small gasp. Seeing Sesshōmaru battle earlier really brought out my instincts to accept him even more than before. Whether Sesshōmaru knew it or not, he was showing off to prove he could protect his mate and my hormones were going crazy. As Sesshōmaru jumps into the air I hear my name screamed out by Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. I glance down, the last thing I see is Shippō with understanding in his eyes before Sesshōmaru and I are a ball of light.


End file.
